A Divine Intervention
by FirenIce15
Summary: The goddess of love decides that she is sick of the people of Doom constantly ruining her plans. So she decides to see if she can use her talents to make them change their ways, but will she succeed or is it doomed to fail?
1. Chapter 1

A Divine Intervention

Summary: Aphrodite is fed up with the Doomites' constant invasions ruining her plans all the time. So she decides to use the power of love to change them from the inside. The question is can it work?

Pairings: Lotor/Allura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue

Aphrodite was fuming; she had just caught Ares cheating on her with some Doomite captain! Honestly, she didn't know what Zeus was thinking when he created them; they were a repulsive race of beings, not only were the cruel and vicious, they were hideous to look at too. She'd lost count of how many times she'd worked her fingers to the bone to get a couple together only to have the Doomites kill them, or enslave them on different planets or force them a part some other way. This was the last straw; she'd had it up to here with the doomites and their stupid invasions and their hideous bodies. She wanted to just get rid of them all.

After a while, she settled herself down and looked at it logically; in order for the gods to destroy a whole race all 12 Olympians had to agree to do so. The Doomites where Ares' people, he loved war and the Doomites were always fighting somebody. The chances that Ares would agree to destroy them were slim to none, so if she wanted them to stop interfering with her plans, she would have to find some alternative means to do so. Eventually, a thought occurred to her perhaps she could get them to change their ways somehow…yes, if she could get one of their leaders to fall in love perhaps. So she headed to planet Doom for the first time in centuries to see if she what she could do. King Zarkon was absolutely horrible, not only was he completely hideous, but he was too much in love with himself to ever possibly care about anyone else. That didn't matter much though, he was also very old and clinging to life with magic potions, Hades would only let that go on for so long before he decided to bring him to the underworld; no mortal was ever allowed to avoid death. Hades owed her a couple of favors maybe she could persuade him to speed things up on that front. For now though, Zarkon was irrelevant so she set about looking for his successor crown prince Lotor.

Eventually she found him and was rather pleasantly surprised. Unlike most Doomites he was a fine physical specimen; under different circumstances she might have even considered taking him as a lover herself. Instead, she looked into his heart and discovered he was already in love with someone, princess Allura of planet Arus. From what she saw of the fair princess in the prince's thoughts, Allura was not only beautiful, but she was also very kind, compassionate, and gentle, exactly the right kind of person for what Aphrodite had in mind.

She quickly jettisoned over to Arus to examine the princess with her own eyes. Her observations confirmed what she had learned from the Lotor's thoughts; she then proceeded to look at what was inside Allura's heart. She sighed Allura's feelings were very confused and conflicted, on the one hand part of her was terrified of Lotor and repulsed by the crimes he had committed, and yet at the same time another part of her was attracted to him for reasons she didn't fully understand and that made her feel ashamed of herself. Aphrodite deduced that Allura's feelings were so convoluted that she would never act on them by herself, which meant Lotor would have to make the first move.

She looked into Allura's memories and groaned out right. No wonder Allura's feelings were so mixed up, Lotor had made plenty of attempts to win her but he was going about all the wrong way. Clearly, if he wanted to win his fair lady's heart, he was going to need some expert advice, luckily for him, Aphrodite was the best in the business; after all she was the master matchmaker, she'd been doing it for millennia. Briefly, she wondered if the fates were using her; the situation seemed almost to perfect, it fit perfectly into her designs. Then she decided it didn't matter, what was important was getting Allura and Lotor together. She was the goddess of love, it was her job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lotor was sitting at his desk filling out paper work. It made no sense really, he was a warrior prince of a powerful empire and yet he spent most of his time filling out paperwork. He hated paperwork more than anything else in the galaxy except maybe that insufferable 'commander' Keith. The only difference was that he would get rid of Keith eventually one way or another, but paperwork seemed to be a constant in his life. At times, he almost believed Haggar had put a spell on his desk that caused the amount paperwork on it to triple every time he turned around.

He was distracted (not that it took much to take his mind away from paperwork) when he noticed a pink ball of light that was flying around the room. At first he thought Haggar was up to something but then he remembered that she hated pink almost as much as she feared mice (although Lotor couldn't understand why she was afraid of mice) so she would never use pink in her conjuring. The ball stopped in front of the desk and then there was a pink flash and the ball was gone. It its place stood a blond woman that looked exactly like Allura, expect for a couple minor details. The first was that this woman was a bit taller and the second more obvious one was that this woman was dressed in a pink sleeveless tight dress that Allura would never wear except in his dreams maybe.

"Greetings mortal" the woman said in a cheerful tone

"You're not Allura" he growled out, he didn't know what sort of trick this woman, if she really was a woman was up to but he was not going to fall for it.

"No, I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty"

"Really, you expect me to believe that you're a _goddess_, what kind of a fool do you think I am?" Lotor demanded

"Would you like some proof?" Aphrodite replied with a hint of a threat in her voice, honestly she did not understand mortals, they constantly pray and ask the gods to help them with their problems but when a god or goddess does decide to show up they suddenly don't believe in gods anymore.

"What could you possibly do to convince me that you're-"he was cut off when the door opened. Zarkon walked right in like he owned the place, ok so maybe technically did but it was still very rude for him to just barge right in without so much as a knock.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Aphrodite snapped she was starting to get irritated, it probably didn't help that she really hated Zarkon to her, he was the embodiment of everything she despised about the Doomite people.

Zarkon was surprised to hear a Doomite female (although a very attractive Doomite female) speak to him in such a way. It didn't last of very long though, he looked at her haughtily (Aphrodite thought that was the only facial expression Zarkon knew how to use) and said "I don't answer to the likes of you" then he turned to Lotor "What are your plans for the next attack on planet Arus?"

Before Lotor could respond Aphrodite said "he's busy with something more important right now, so you'll have to get out." Then she snapped her fingers at him. An unseen force threw Zarkon out of the room. Once he landed large, ugly, and painful boils started to appear all over his body. A few seconds the door slammed itself shut and melded into the wall. Aphrodite nodded to herself in satisfaction, confident that they wouldn't be interrupted again. Then she turned to Lotor and asked "was that enough for you or do you need more convincing?"

"No, that's enough" Lotor replied, he certainly didn't want any boils on his body then he asked her "why are you here?"

"Simple, I heard that you've been having some girl trouble and I came to offer you my expert advice." She replied

"I don't need any help." Lotor snapped angrily, he was so sick and tired of people mocking him because of his so far fruitless pursuit of the Arusian princess he did not need nor want this goddess mocking him as well.

"Right, of course you don't because after two years of trying you've gotten exactly nowhere." Aphrodite replied sarcastically

"I am not resorting to any spells or potions, I can and will win Allura on my own." He almost shouted

"Who said anything about those sorts of things? I've seen them used in the past and they always end in disaster love cannot be spelled or coerced no matter what some idiots like to believe." Aphrodite responded "no, what I'm talking about is some suggestions on the right way to woo a girl."

After a moment, decided to go through with it, after all what did he have to lose; besides at this point he was willing to try almost anything

"I'm listening." He stated, his tone offered no promises

"Good, now then do you know what your biggest mistake is?" she asked

"being the crown prince of planet Doom" he replied bitterly he was convinced the only reason Allura kept refusing to be with him was because of his heritage, particularly his father, come to think of it he didn't know if Allura knew his mother had been a human.

"No" Aphrodite said firmly. Lotor blinked in surprise "I won't deny that being a Doomite prince doesn't help your case any but your biggest mistake is that you're being too demanding. You're pushing her too hard and too fast. You can't just waltz in and say 'I want you to be wife, now come with me to planet Doom', talking like that only frightens her away."

"But it's true!" Lotor protested "I love her and I want her by my side as my wife and queen, why shouldn't I tell her that!"

"Because it's too soon right now. " Aphrodite explained gently "You're a stranger to her Lotor, all she knows of you is your reputation within the Galaxy Alliance which is not much and none of it is good. What's more is she doesn't believe you know her at all either, which leads her to conclude that you're only interested in her because she's beautiful and that's not the kind of husband she wants."

"I do know her" Lotor countered "I've had people watching her for a long time"

"I know that" Aphrodite replied "but she doesn't and I wouldn't recommend telling her anytime soon, it makes you sound like a creepy stalker guy." She sounded amused toward the end of that sentence

"Exactly how do you expect me to let Allura get to know me when I have to kidnap her just so I can be near without getting shot at?" Lotor demanded. He knew full well she didn't like being kidnapped and he didn't like doing it either, it only made her think worse of him, but really what choice did he have?

Aphrodite smiled "that's why I'm here; we gods don't have to play by the rules. I can arrange for the two of you to meet without anyone being any the wiser."

"Really?" Lotor asked, not certain if he believed her

"yes, but not right now, You need some time to think over what I've said today and it's late on Arus, Allura is asleep and she needs her rest." Then as mysteriously as she had some Aphrodite vanished and left Lotor alone with his thoughts. He didn't even notice when the door to his study reemerged from the wall.

**AN: **Because Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty, no one knows what she truly looks like. Instead anyone who looks at her sees her as whatever his or her ideal of beauty is. Which is why, to Lotor she looks like Allura while Zarkon sees her as a Doomite female; I was going to have Zarkon see her as himself but I don't think he thinks of himself as beautiful.


End file.
